


Sleepy Evenings

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I want my boys to be domestic and soft and if I can't find it I will make it, for some reason there's no character tag for Philza but he's here a little bit, give me soft sbi or give me death, just pure fluff, not proofread we die like the people of l'manberg, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Felt sad, wrote fluffAka if I can't find soft domestic sleepy bois I'll make it myself(Tommy and Tubbo fall asleep on the couch. Cuteness ensues. 363 words of pure fluff)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 335





	Sleepy Evenings

Wilbur stepped into the small apartment he shared with his small family. He'd been out at work all day, and was relieved to finally sit down for a bit.

He rounded the corner into the living room and let out a breath that could almost be considered a chuckle. Tommy and Tubbo were curled up on the couch together, Tubbo lying between Tommy's legs with his head on the older boys chest.

“Aww” he said softly, picking up a blanket from the back of the couch and tucking it over the two boys and grabbing a pillow from the armchair for Tommy's head.

Tubbo let out a small, contented sleepy noise and nuzzled into Tommy's neck, making Wilbur's heart melt a little bit more. Tommy's hand drifted up to Tubbo's shoulder, just resting there in his sleep. It was official, Wilbur was absolutely in love with his sons.

When Phil got home, Wilbur was sitting in the armchair with a spare blanket across his lap, gently strumming his guitar and humming to himself.

Phil saw the boys on the couch and put a hand on his chest, whispering “oh my god I love them” before giving Wilbur a small forehead kiss and heading into the kitchen, leaving Wilbur alone with the boys.

Wil didn't have the heart to wake up Tubbo and Tommy when dinner was ready, right as Techno got home. Even Techno looked at the boys and melted a little bit, pushing his long pink hair behind his ear and flashing Wilbur a smile as he ducked into the kitchen.

Dinner was quiet, all three trying not to wake up the boys on the couch, and when they finished Wilbur slipped into Tubbo's room to feed his two fish, Milo and Mars.

Before he left, he ran a hand down the yellow-and-black striped comforter and scooped up one of Tubbo's bee plushies.

He padded into the living room to tuck the bee under the younger boys chin, hearing his small contented sigh and he snuggled against Tommy's shoulder.

Wilbur went to bed himself not long after, falling asleep with half a smile on his lips and his sons on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! Please be nice to me lol
> 
> Also: it's crossposted on my tumblr! I'm @noodles-07 over there too, so come say hi!


End file.
